How It All Began
by Dark Link1
Summary: A story which looks at the events between Clouds arrival in Nibelheim as a Soldier up untill he and Zack macke it to Midgar, Lotsa spoilers for anyone who hasen't gotten through the game, so unless u want a game ruined, don't read, Rated PG13 for scenes o


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
  
IN THE BEGGINING  
  
  
A story which looks at the events between Clouds arrival in Nibelheim as a Soldier up untill he   
and Zack macke it to Midgar, Lotsa spoilers for anyone who hasen't gotten through the game, so   
unless u want a game ruined, don't read, Rated PG13 for scenes of viloence.  
  
The truck jolted around, boy I hate these journies, but i suppose it's all part of being a   
soldier.  
"Hey why don't you try this".  
Zack walks over to me and demonstrates his methood of relieving himself of motion sickness.  
"Hey how are you doing, how are you MISTER Sephiroth, i can't wait they gave me some new materia"  
Zack said as he wandered excitedly around the truck.  
"HEY, sit down, we'll be there soon, just like a kid with a new toy" said Sephiroth to Zack.  
"So where are we going", asked Zack.  
As Sephiroth briefs Zack on the mission, I just stare up at the roof of the truck, untill I hear   
Sephiroth mention one word, "Nibelheim". My home town, wer're going back to Nibelheim.  
I can't let the people of Nibelheim see me, I've never joined Soldier, they can't find that out.  
The truck jolts, I look through the window, a monster!  
"Here they are now", says Sephiroth, he and Zack charge out of the back of the truck, Sephiroth  
charges the dragon outside and hacks it in half.  
"Such power, such a fighter" I think to myself.  
A few minutes later, the rain dies off, and we arrive outside of Nibelheim, I slip on my helmet   
and stand up.  
  
We walk outside, Zack and Sephiroth infront me and Jake behind.  
Sephiroth turns to me,  
"How does it feel, This is your first time home in a long time, Are you going to see your family.  
Myself I have no family, my mother was Jenova, and my father, ha ha ha, what does it matter"  
We walk in to the town and in to the hotel.  
I head straight for bed, and fall asleep.  
A few hours later I wake up, Sephiroth is leaning over me,  
"Come on, we have a lot to do today".  
We walk outside and towards Shinra mansion, there are a few people standing outside, and Tifa   
is there, TIFA, it's been a while since i've seen her, but I told her that i would join SOLDIER,   
I can't let her see me like this, I'll keep my helmet on, that way she won't see me.  
Zack and Sephiroth have a few words adn then a stranger comes running up, he takes a picture of  
Sephiroth, Zack and Tifa, then runs back home.  
Suppose we'd better get going, they've allready started moving, I follow them up in to the   
mountains.  
Up in the mountains, the air blew coldly, i could feel it through my thin uniform, but Zack, he   
had his arms exposed, but the cold didnt seem to bother him.  
As we walk on to the bridge up to the reactor, I hear a snapping noise, the bridge is falling, we  
scramble for the edges but we fall, when I open my eyes, I see Zack, Sephiroth and Tifa, but what  
happened to Jake. I look around.  
"We're missing a man", said Zack.  
"I know it sounds cold" says Sephiroth, "But theres no time to look for him now".  
I thought it sounded wrong, but if millitary training had told me one thing, it was never to  
question a higher authority.  
We walk on, and we come to a cave, inside lies a Mako Fountain, it's beutlifull, Sephiroth   
explains the fountain to Zack and Tifa, but I'm to caught up in it's beauty. Eventually we move   
on and come to the reactor.  
Sephiroth points at me,  
"Keep guard, and make sure she doesn't come in"  
Sephiroth and Zack dissapear inside and Tifa turns to me.  
"Well you'd better take REAL good care of me", she says.  
Sephiroth and Zack scuttled around inside, and when they came out Sephiroth's face was white, and   
Zack followed behind.  
"Whats wrong with Sepiroth", I asked Zack.  
"I'm really not sure, he thinks there's something wroing with him, anyway I'm just a little edgy,  
at the minute, we just had to take out a monster in there, it just broke out of this pod inside".  
I look inside and see them, large egg-shape pods, lined up up the steps, with small windows at   
the top.  
"There are really strange creautres inside, and Sephiroth says, that... we are no different, they  
are just normal members of SOLDIER, like he and I".  
I stare back at Zack for a second.  
"Anyway, no time to worry, let's get back".  
By the time we get back, Sephiroth has dissapeared.  
  
The next day I wake up and go outside, one of the townspeople say they have seen Sephiroth in the   
Shinra Mansion, I thought that I should really tell Zack. I go back inside the hotel and tell   
Zack, Zack heads straight for the Mansion, and goes straight inside.  
A few minutes later Zack comes back.  
"ZACK, what happened, is he there"  
"YEs, he's in the basement, a secret library, reading and reading, he keeps speeking about Jenova  
,Dr. Gast and Ancients, I have no idea what he means.  
Days have passed, and Sephiroth hasn't left the mansion, when night comes I go back to sleep.  
In the morning i hear screams outside, and i can feel heat, the building is on fire, I leap from   
bed and jump down the stairs, and charge outside, the town is in flames, the whole town, who   
toprched my home town.  
I back off and stand against a wall.  
A figure stired in the distance, ZACK, he came bounding out of the Mansion, and then he stopped   
and Looked up.  
Sephiroth stood, atop the burning buildings, slaughtering innocents with his enormous sword.  
Zack loked up and watched as he walked away, towards the mountains and the reactor.  
Zack ran up the trail towards the mountains.  
"SEPHIROTH", I scream.  
I walk over to the Hotel owner.  
He manages to splutter out a few words,  
"Tifa, went up to the mountains, with her father", then he fell on the ground.  
I run after Zack, heading for the reactor.  
  
By the time i get there, I can hear them inside.  
Tifa is screaming inside,  
"FATHER, He did this to you didn't he, Sephiroth did this to you didn't he, SEPHIROTH, MAKO  
REACTORS, I HATE THEM ALL.  
As I get inside, I see Tifa picking up The Masamune, sephiroth's huge blade, and running in   
to the main room.  
Zack is closley following, i climb down to the main room.  
Zack is tending to a wound that Tifa has just recieved at the hands of Sephiroth.  
Zack picks his Buster Sword from his back and charges up the stairs in the room at the top,   
with a pipe which reads Jenova.  
Zack runs inside, but he is thrown out of the door by Sephiroth.  
I can't take it anymore, I run in to the room, and pick up the Buster Sword from Zack, then   
I run in to the Jenova room with Sephiroth, with the blade at the ready.  
Sephiroth is removing the steel crest from the front of the Jenova tube.  
"HOW COULD YOU", i scream at Sephiroth, "My friends, family"  
"You don't understand what it feels like cloud, you don't understand my pain"  
"YOU'RE PAIN, WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN, TO THINK I RESPECTED YOU, AND ADMIRED YOU, I'LL KILL YOU"  
I charge at Sephiroth with the Buster Sword, and cut in to his leg.  
Sephioth shouts with pain, and punches me in to the wall.  
He grabs the head of Jenova and walks outside.  
"I can't let him get away with this", i say weakly to myself".  
I stand up, and run after him, he is standing on a bridge, over a pool of molten metal.  
I run up behind him, and raise my sword.  
"Don't get cocky", says Sephiroth as he turns and sticks out the Masamune.  
It pierces my stomach, i feel the strength leaving my body  
"NO, IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS, I THINK"  
I swing to the side and throw the sword out of my stomach and Sephiroth along with it, they fall  
down in to the Molten Metal below, gone forever.  
Then i look at the floor and colapse.  
  
Days later, I awake in large glass tube, The tube is filled with green cool water, and I seem   
to be hooked up to a life support system.  
I look to my right, and i see Zack in the tub next to me, thank god, he's alive too.  
But what about Tifa, did she make it, she looked pretty badly cut up.  
Months later Zack and I were still inside those tubes, god only knows what kind of experiments  
they were carrying out on me and my friend.  
Zack and I got used to their routine, and we hatched a plan to escape, we couldn't talk, so we   
comunicated, by body language, by demonstarating what to do, when our chance arose.  
We used our fingrnails to scratch some words in tot he tanks, to communicate, just before our   
escape.  
  
The scratch on my tube faced Zack and read,  
"Lets...Get...Out...Of...Here"  
  
Zack's read  
"Feeding Time....That's Our Chance".  
  
Once the guard comes with our meals, he opens Zack's tube, Zack broke free and kills the   
guard with his bare hands, dumping the corpse on the floor, he walks to my tube and brakes me   
out.  
We run for out of the room, I recognise this place, I turn to Zack.  
"We're under the Shinra Mansion".  
Zack walked down the down the purple glowing coridoor, and up the spiral staircase, then down   
the stairs, and out the door in the town, all the time carrying me over his sholder.  
We move for the exit to the town, we're out, we're free, at last.  
Days later, we arrive in the resort town of Costa Del Sol, we sneak onboard a boat, bound for   
Junnon Port on the eastern continent.  
Once there we meet a guy with a pick up truck, he agrees to take us to the outskirts of Midgar   
in his truck.  
Zack and I sit there.  
"Here Cloud, put this on, get rid of that uniform, it may smell a litle, but don't complain".  
"Thanks, Zack"  
I slip in to a purple and black outfit, with a stap across the chest, holding on a   
spiked metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder.  
"So what now Cloud, what could we do"  
"Dunno..."  
"What do you think, what could us two guys do", Zack asked the Truck dirver.  
"You're just young, don't get yourelf committed, leave your options open" he replied  
"He's right we DO ned to find something to do"  
"But that's not what i said", says the Truck driver.  
"Well what could we do Cloud"?  
"....." I give no reply.  
"Mercinaries, that's what we could do, we could become mercinaries"  
"Yeah" I say in response.  
"What do you think", Zack asked the Truck driver.  
The driver gives no respose, he just looks up in to his mirror.  
A few miles outside of Midgar, the Truck driver drops us, Zack walks along, with cloud drapsed   
over his sholder, it's obious that HE really has the stuff to be in SOLDIER.   
up on to a hill and look forward.  
Suddenly, we hear a call behind us.  
"THERE THEY ARE, GET THEM"  
A group of soldiers fired their guns at Zack and I.  
Zack puts me down and runs off, he attacks the soldiers with his sword, then runs back to me,  
then a bullet hits Zack in the torso.  
The soldiers come closer, they riddle Zack's body with bullets, even a SOLDIER can't withstand an   
attack like that.   
They look at me Lying on the floor,  
"Should we kill him too" a ssoldier asks his commander.  
"Just leave him, he'll die anyway", he replies.  
Then the soldiers turn around and walk away.  
"That's it, there gone" I murmer to myself.  
The soldiers turn and withdraw, slowley a stand up, remove the Buster Sword from Zacks back, and  
look over the hill to Midgar.  
"This is what Zack would have done, I'll become a mercenary, just like you would have"  
Witht hat i climbed down the cliffs, towards Midgar, and towards my new life. 


End file.
